Un bouquet de roses
by Sacdenoeuds
Summary: Utena reçoit d'Akio une étrange mission : redonner à chacun des conseillers de la rose le goût de vivre... Yuri, yaoi, humour.


Un Bouquet de Roses  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Shôjo Kakumei Utena » (la fillette révolutionnaire)  
  
Chapitre 1 - Prélude  
  
Le réveil sonne brusquement et me réveille en plein rêve. Grrr. rien de tel pour mal commencer la journée. J'ai envie de lancer ce satané réveil conte le mur. « Vous avez bien dormi, Utena-sama ? » Himemiya ! La voir m'enlève toute ma ranc?ur. Sans attendre ma réponse, elle pose devant moi un petit déjeuner complet, du thé à la menthe, un bol de riz et deux tranches de bacon, en me faisant son grand sourire. Tous les matins, elle se lève avant moi, s'habille, fait le ménage, la lessive, la vaisselle, et prépare mon petit déjeuner avant que je me réveille. Ça me gêne un peu, mais elle refuse qu'il en soit autrement.  
  
Himemiya, c'est ma colocatrice. Enfin, nous vivons dans la même chambre, quoi. Elle a la peau mate, un grain de beauté au milieu du front, des yeux verts derrière ses lunettes rondes et des cheveux violets très longs et très épais qu'elle porte remontés au niveau du coup. C'est une fille très très mignonne, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'en a pas conscience. Et quand elle me sourit comme ça, je suis prête à oublier tout ce qui m'énerve ou me contrarie, y compris les réveils tyranniques et stridents. Mais Himemiya est pour moi plus qu'une simple colocatrice, plus qu'une simple amie. Elle m'est indispensable. Elle, elle se dit ma fiancée. Ce n'est évidemment pas vrai, mais elle s'est toujours présentée ainsi depuis le premier jour où nous nous connaissons. Au début, ça m'énervait considérablement, mais au fil du temps, je m'y suis complètement habituée.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, Utena-sama ? » Oups. Je viens de me rendre compte que je la dévisage depuis cinq minutes. Le rouge me monte aux joues. « Non, non, je. -- Vous devriez vous dépêcher, Utena-sama, ou vous serez en retard ! » Ce qui est bien, avec Himemiya, c'est qu'elle ne demande jamais d'explication. Ce qui est énervant, c'est qu'elle me vouvoie encore maintenant alors que. Quoi ! Il est déjà 7h30 ! Je me dépêche de finir mon thé en me brûlant la langue, m'habille en quatrième vitesse et me prépare à partir.  
  
« Vous ne trouvez pas que nous formons un beau couple, Utena-sama ? » Alors ça, ça me coupe dans mon élan. Je me retourne lentement vers elle. Elle se tient là debout derrière moi, me souriant encore, avec innocence. Je nous regarde, toutes les deux. Elle, si jolie dans sa chemise blanche et sa minijupe plissée, uniforme du lycée ; et moi, mes longs cheveux roses, mes grands yeux bleus, et l'uniforme de garçon que je porte uniquement pour énerver l'Intendante. Elle a raison. Nous formons un beau couple, à notre manière. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'émerveiller. Il est 7h50 ! « Allez viens, Himemiya, sinon nous allons vraiment être en retard. »  
  
Je descends les escaliers, Himemiya sur mes talons, puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'Université Otohri. « Utenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Une seconde plus tard, je sens un poids m'écraser le dos. Wakaba. Ma meilleure amie. Nous nous sommes rencontrées l'année dernière, lors de notre premier jour au lycée. Elle s'était foulée la cheville au bout du parc et je l'avais découverte par hasard, en faisant mon jogging. Je l'avais portée sur mon dos jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile car elle passait son temps à gesticuler en criant : « Tu es mon sauveur ! À partir de maintenant je ne te lâcherais plus d'une semelle ! » Eh bien, elle a tenu parole. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle n'est jamais descendue de mon dos depuis ce jour-là.  
  
« Utena, espèce de lâcheuse ! Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends ! --Wakaba. --Tu croyais m'échapper, hein ? Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Utena ! --Wakaba. --Allez, dépêche-toi ! Je te préviens, si j'arrive en retard à cause de toi je t'étripe ! » Comme d'habitude, elle n'écoute jamais rien. C'est Wakaba. Je prends donc un air résigné et marche en silence. La chance nous sourit, nous arrivons finalement en classe quelques secondes avant le prof. Wakaba descend de mon dos, et nous nous installons dans le fond de la classe. Himemiya s'installe à ma gauche, et Wakaba devant moi.  
  
À la fin de la matinée, nous allons toutes les trois nous asseoir sous un arbre du parc pour déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Himemiya et Wakaba sortent immédiatement de leurs sacs les paniers repas qu'elles m'ont préparés ce matin, et me les tendent en souriant. Je suis vraiment gâtée. Je ne leur ai jamais dis ni à l'une ni à l'autre, évidemment, mais je préfère de beaucoup la nourriture de Himemiya, qui est bien meilleure cuisinière. Wakaba se débrouille très bien, bien mieux que moi en tout cas, mais il faut quand même avouer que Himemiya est un vrai cordon-bleu. Oh, elle sait vraiment tout faire, ma Himemiya ! Alors. voyons un peu ce qu'elle m'a préparé aujourd'hui. Je lui prends le panier des mains et ôte le couvercle.  
  
« Chu-chu ! C'était mon repas ! » C'est le seul défaut de la cuisine de d'Himemiya. Environ une fois par semaine, comme aujourd'hui par exemple, on trouve dans la boîte à repas Chu- chu, le singe de Himemiya, en train de faire une sieste de digestion à la place des plats raffinés que l'on s'attend à trouver. Et moi qui me réjouissais à l'idée de ce repas. Chu-chu est vraiment le plus gourmand des singes que je connaisse, bien que je n'en connaisse pas vraiment d'autres, mais je n'arrive jamais à lui en vouloir. Il est si mignon ! Bon. eh bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à manger le repas de Wakaba. Je lui prends le panier des mains et ôte le couvercle. Elle m'a préparé des raviolis chinois et un gros gâteau au chocolat, sur lequel, elle a tracé le Sceau de la Rose avec du chocolat fondu.  
  
Le Sceau de la Rose, c'est l'emblème de l'école. Il représente une rose de profil sous une forme faisant penser à un vitrail. Je regarde la bague que je porte à l'annulaire droit. Le même symbole y est gravé. Cette bague est l'objet auquel je tiens le plus. C'était la bague de fiançailles de ma mère, que j'ai prise après l'accident de voiture qui tua mes deux parents, lorsque j'avais quatre ans. Je n'ai aucune photo d'eux, cette bague est le seul lien qui me relie à mon passé, et je ne m'en suis jamais séparée depuis. Ce que je ne savais pas alors, c'est que porter cette bague me rendait membre du Conseil de la Rose de cette université. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle que l'on m'a envoyé faire mes études ici. Encore maintenant, j'ignore par quel hasard ma mère en était en possession.  
  
Le Conseil de la Rose est constitué de cinq membres : Miki, Juri, Saionji, Nanami et Toga. J'ai refusé d'en faire partie, mais comme je continue de porter la bague, mon rôle est assez ambigu, et on me qualifie souvent du « sixième membre ». Le rôle du Conseil de la Rose est de veiller à l'harmonie des relations entre les élèves de l'université, afin que chacun se sente à son aise. Ce sont un peu les anges gardiens de l'université, quoi.  
  
« Utena-sama ? » Je redresse la tête. Himemiya, penchée au-dessus de moi, me tend une rose blanche, qu'elle vient de cueillir au rosier d'à côté, en me souriant une fois de plus. Aaaaaaah ! Ça devrait vraiment pas être permis d'avoir un sourire comme ça !!! Oh ma Himemiya, je t'adore !!! Je prends délicatement la rose de ses mains et l'accroche à mon gilet, tout contre mon c?ur. L'effet rendu n'est pas mal. Himemiya sourit, satisfaite. Mais c'est l'heure. Nous nous levons et retournons toutes les trois à l'université. Nous passons un après-midi tranquille, ordinaire et studieux.  
  
Quand les cours sont enfin finis, je retourne dans ma chambre, seule. Himemiya, elle, est partie rendre visite à son grand-frère, Akio. Akio est le président du Conseil d'Administration de l'Université. Il est plutôt mignon, mais moins que sa s?ur, bien sûr. Il est grand et assez musclé, il a la même peau mate que Himemiya et porte ses cheveux blancs mi-longs noués en une queue de cheval. Son sourire à lui est craquant aussi, mais c'est un sourire charmeur, alors que celui de Himemiya est un sourire pur et innocent. Contrairement à sa s?ur, il a conscience de plaire. Himemiya et Akio sont très attachés l'un à l'autre, il y a entre eux un lien fraternel très fort. Je les envie un peu, moi qui n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir une vraie famille... Je passe donc la soirée à faire tous mes devoirs, puis je gravis l'échelle qui mène à mon lit, juste au-dessus de celui de Himemiya, et m'endors très vite. Chu-chu, triste d'être délaissé ainsi par sa maîtresse, vient se blottir contre moi.  
  
Chapitre 2 - La lettre d'Akio  
  
Je suis réveillée le lendemain par un bruit sourd suivit rapidement par un cri aigu. Je me redresse brusquement dans mon lit, bousculant Chu- chu qui se réveille en protestant bruyamment. J'aperçois alors Himemiya, debout au milieu de la pièce, se tenant la jambe en grimaçant. À ses pieds se trouve une bouilloire renversée. L'eau se répand sur le sol. En un instant, je suis debout. J'assois Himemiya sur son lit, m'agenouille à ses pieds et regarde sa jambe. Il y a bien une tache rouge, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de cloques. Je vais chercher de l'huile, en humecte mes doigts et masse délicatement la brûlure de Himemiya. Je relève la tête. Elle me sourit, mais d'un sourire forcé, qui n'a rien à voir avec son sourire habituel. Je déteste lorsqu'elle souffre, ma Himemiya. Elle est si fragile, la moindre égratignure lui fait mal ! Je continue d'apaiser sa brûlure. Sa peau est si agréable au toucher ! On dirait la peau d'un tout petit enfant, lisse, douce et fragile. Je commence à me sentir de plus en plus mal-à- l'aise.  
  
« Ça va mieux ? Reste-là, je vais finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. --Mais je peux le faire, Utena-sama ! Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ce n'est qu'une petite brûlure superficielle. » Je place un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. « Aujourd'hui, Himemiya-chan, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout ! » Je ramasse la bouilloire, éponge l'eau répandue sur le sol et sors de quoi préparer une omelette. Zut, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus fais la cuisine moi, avec Himemiya et Wakaba qui s'occupe de moi, je n'ai plus l'habitude ! J'essaie de ne pas faire tomber trop de morceaux de coquille d'?uf dans la poêle. Lorsque l'omelette est cuite, je la sers dans deux assiettes. Le résultat est médiocre, mais mangeable. Je place une assiette devant Himemiya, qui tient toujours sa jambe accidentée, et une autre en face de moi. Nous commençons à manger en silence. Les coquilles crissent sous nos dents.  
  
« Ah ! J'allais oublier, Utena-sama ! Mon frère m'a donné ceci pour vous. » Elle se lève, prends une enveloppe dans un tiroir et la place entre mes mains. Je la regarde avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce que Akio peut bien avoir à me dire de si important ou confidentiel pour me le mettre par écrit ? Il n'a jamais fais ça avant ! L'enveloppe est blanche et ne contient aucune inscription. Je la retourne et m'aperçois qu'elle est cachetée par un Sceau de la Rose en cire rouge brique. Mais pourquoi tant de mystères et de secrets ? Je la décachette délicatement et en sort une feuille blanche pliée en deux. Je la déplie, et me rends compte que la lettre porte à ses quatre coins le Sceau de la Rose. C'est une feuille du papier à lettre de l'école, que l'on utilise pour les lettres officielles. Sur cette feuille s'étale l'écriture appliquée de Akio.  
  
Ma chère Utena,  
Je t'écris aujourd'hui pour te rappeler ton appartenance au Conseil de la Rose. Tu t'es toujours jusqu'à aujourd'hui tenue à l'écart de cette organisation, en refusant systématiquement d'y participer. C'est ton droit, mais j'ai aujourd'hui une mission importante pour toi. Comme tu le sais, le rôle principal du Conseil de la Rose est de veiller à ce que chacun d'entre nous passe à l'Université le meilleur séjour possible, et de répandre lorsqu'il le faut paix et harmonie dans le c?ur de tous. Mais depuis quelque temps, les Conseillers de la Rose me paraissent de plus en plus inefficaces, et je m'inquiète à leur sujet. Je crains que quelque chose trouble leurs c?urs, suffisamment pour qu'ils ne puissent plus s'occuper du c?ur des autres. Si cette situation se maintient, le Conseil de la Rose finira par être dissout, et toute l'Université souffrira alors du désordre et de la confusion, à cause de leurs petits problèmes personnels. Voici donc la mission que je te confie, et tu comprendras que je ne puis la confier à personne d'autre : Trouve, pour chacun des cinq membres du Conseil de la Rose, ce qui l'empêche de se consacrer entièrement à sa fonction, et aide- la de ton mieux à éradiquer son problème totalement afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre le plus tôt possible. Tu es une fille débrouillarde, je compte sur toi.  
Bonne chance.  
  
Akio  
Président du Conseil d'Administration  
de l'Université Otohri  
  
PS : Il va sans dire que tu as parfaitement le droit refuser cette mission, mais je me verrai alors malheureusement dans la nécessité de te radier du Conseil de la Rose, et donc de te déposséder de la bague à laquelle tu sembles accorder énormément d'importance. Réfléchis bien avant de faire ton choix. être exclu du Conseil de la Rose est un fait définitif et irrévocable, tu pourrais finir par le regretter.  
  
Je replie lentement la lettre, la replace dans l'enveloppe et réfléchit. Je n'ai pas le choix, il me faut obéir. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour garder ma bague, et Akio le sait très bien. Quel salaud ! Donc, en gros, on me demande d'être l'ange gardien de cinq anges gardiens.Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je passe toute ma matinée à chercher ce qui pourrait tourmenter chacun des cinq Conseillers de la Rose. Je ne sais pas comment les aider. Et puis, c'est un peu m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il me faut obéir à Akio. « Tenjo-san, pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ? » Ouuuuuuuuuuuups !!!!!! J'avais oublié, on a Maths, là. Je commence par me faire réprimander par le prof, mais c'est heureusement la fin du cours, et Himemiya, Wakaba et moi allons déjeuner sous notre arbre habituel. Cette fois, Chu-chu n'a pas dû réussir à ouvrir la boite à repas, et je peux donc déguster le riz au curry que m'a préparé Himemiya. Ensuite, Wakaba m'oblige à avaler ses sushi, et c'est le ventre plein que je retourne en cours. Pendant tout l'après-midi, je ressasse dans ma tête toutes les informations que je connais sur les cinq membres du Conseil de la Rose, sans y voir autre chose d'un n?ud inextricable. Cette attitude inattentive ne m'amène en fait que plusieurs remarques de professeurs.  
  
« Utena-sama ? » Je me retourne vers Himemiya, qui me regarde d'un air inquiet : « Utena-sama, quelque chose vous tracasse ? Vous avez un air absent depuis ce matin. -- Excuse-moi, Himemiya, mais c'est la lettre de Akio qui me fait réfléchir. -- La lettre de mon frère ? -- Oui. Il me demande d'aider les membres du Conseil de la Rose à trouver ce qui leur tient à c?ur. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » Himemiya me regarde d'un air effaré : « Vous n'auriez pas dû me le dire, Utena-sama ! Les affaires du Conseil de la Rose doivent être tenues secrètes, je n'ai pas le droit de les connaître ! » Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Himemiya (Oooooh ! Ils sont d'un vert !), et lui dis très sérieusement : « Himemiya. C'est à moi de décider qui je désire mettre au courant de cette affaire. Tu connais les Conseillers de la Rose mieux que moi, et ton aide pourrait mettre très précieuse. Et puis, Himemiya, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secrets entre nous. » Enfin, ses yeux ne reflètent plus aucune crainte et elle me sourit de son sourire qui me fait complètement craquer. « Si vous le dites, Utena-sama. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous aider, mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne suis pas membre du Conseil de la Rose . -- Ah, Himemiya ! Si je peux au moins me confier à quelqu'un, ce sera déjà. -- Tenjo-san ! Voilà que vous parlez encore ! Vous ne suivez absolument pas le cours, aujourd'hui ! Prenez-y garde, Tenjo-san, si jamais j'ai besoin de m'interrompre encore une seule fois pour vous, vous risquerez de le regretter. » Je passe donc la fin de la journée à me concentrer sur le cours, en essayant de ne pas penser à cette foutue lettre.  
  
à la fin des cours, Himemiya et moi rentrons dans notre chambre. Himemiya se tourne soudain vers moi, et me dit : « Utena-sama, j'ai réfléchi à votre problème. Je pense que vous devriez ne réfléchir qu'à une personne à la fois, et ne penser qu'à l'aider, elle, au lieu de rester sur l'idée du groupe. La difficulté sera peut-être moins dure. » Himemiya ! Ma Himemiya essaye de m'aider ! Qu'elle est gentille ! « Tu as raison, Himemiya, mais je ne sais pas par qui commencer. -- Je vais voir mon frère, ce soir. Je lui demanderais conseils ! --Oh ! D'accord. » Je ne sais pas si je suis contente de l'intérêt que porte Himemiya à ma « mission » ou si je suis triste qu'elle aille, ce soir encore, rendre visite à son frère. Nous n'avons vraiment aucune minute à nous deux, en ce moment. « Au fait, Himemiya, comment va ta jambe ? » Elle me fait son mignon petit sourire, et me répond : « Parfaitement bien Utena-sama, et grâce à vos soins. Merci encore ! » Et Himemiya s'éloigne rendre visite à son frère. Je vais donc, une fois de plus, finir la soirée seule, avec Chu-chu. Enfin, d'un autre côté, je vais pouvoir faire mes devoirs sérieusement. En général, j'ai du mal à me concentrer lorsque Himemiya est là.  
  
Chapitre 3 - Une Rose bleue  
  
Une fois de plus, c'est la sonnerie si mélodieuse du réveil qui me tire du lit. Je me frotte les yeux en baillant, fait quelques assouplissements et m'habille. Je suis réveillée. « Bonjour Himemiya ! Tu as bien dormi ? -- Bonjour Utena-sama ! Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, et vous-même ? -- Moi aussi.... Mais, Himemiya. Quand arrêteras-tu de me vouvoyer ? -- Mais Utena-sama, je suis votre fiancée ! » Je pousse un soupir, et me tait. Elle n'en a peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais Himemiya est une fille têtue. « J'ai parlé à mon frère hier soir, Utena-sama. » D'un coup, tout me revient en mémoire. La lettre. Le Conseil de la Rose. Ma mission. Akio. Je grimace. J'avais tout oublié, pourquoi Himemiya me le rappelle-t-elle ? Je lui en voudrais presque. « Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Par quoi dois-je commencer ? -- Eh bien, il m'a donné ceci pour vous, Utena-sama. » Himemiya me pose dans la main une rose bleue fraîchement coupée. Miki. Le message de Akio est clair, je commencerais par Miki.  
  
Miki est le membre du Conseil de la Rose que je connais et apprécie le plus. Il a quinze ans, fait à peu près ma taille, c'est-à-dire autour d'un mètre soixante-dix, il est plutôt fin de corps et de visage, a des jolis yeux bleus et des cheveux également bleus coupés courts. Je m'entends bien avec lui, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu. Il faut dire qu'il travaille beaucoup, il est en première année, mais suit des cours en parallèle à la fac. Miki est un élève surdoué doublé d'un pianiste prodigue. En apparence, il a tout pour ce sentir bien dans sa peau. Mais alors ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait troubler Miki au point de le distraire dans sa tâche de Conseillers de la Rose, car c'est un rôle auquel il tient beaucoup. Je hausse les épaules et finis de manger. Je verrai ça plus tard.  
  
C'est génial, on a sport ce matin. Le sort est ma matière favorite, et je fais partie de l'équipe de basket des seconde année. Je suis la seule fille de mon équipe, mais, sans me vanter, je suis plutôt bonne. Aujourd'hui, mon équipe a un match contre les troisième année. Je repère très vite dans les gradins Himemiya et Wakaba, qui sont venues m'encourager, car Wakaba saute comme une hystérique en criant et en brandissant une grande banderole rose sur laquelle elle a écrit en noir : UTENA PRéSIDENT. Himemiya porte Chu-chu dans ses bras. Je leur souris, et fait un signe de la main dans leur direction. Puis je détourne la tête, et me concentre sur le match que je vais disputer. Ce ne sera pas facile. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, nous avons perdu face à cette équipe.  
  
La fin du match me laisse en sueur, mais heureuse. On a gagné 36-34, et c'est moi qui ai marqué le panier final ! Mon équipe me porte en triomphe. Je les laisse faire, mais je préfèrerais aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'ils me posent enfin sur le sol, je me trouve nez à nez avec Himemiya, qui me sourit une fois de plus. « C'était un beau match, Utena-sama. -- Merci, Himemiya. » Un garçon se faufile dans l'attroupement formé autour de moi et vient me serrer la main. « Formidable, Utena-sempai, c'était un match magnifique ! » Avant que je puisse le remercier, il s'évanouit dans la foule. C'était Miki. Il est hors de vue maintenant, je ne peux pas lui parler. Il faut que je trouve quoi faire pour lui. La fin du match m'a ramené mes soucis. Je m'assois sur un banc, abattue. « Vous êtes fatiguée, Utena-sama ? » Je redresse la tête. Himemiya se tient en face de moi, une serviette blanche à la main. Elle s'assoit à ma droite, près de moi, et commence à m'essuyer le visage avec sa serviette. Ces gestes sont gracieux, délicats, tendres, . Elle passe sa serviette sur mon front, mes joues, ma nuque, mon cou, d'une manière si. caressante, qu'un trouble étrange m'envahit. Je me redresse brusquement, adresse à Himemiya un sourire d'excuse et file sous la douche.  
  
Tout en me savonnant, je réfléchis au problème Miki. Je le soupçonne d'avoir un faible pour Himemiya, mais il n'est pas question que je la lui laisse. S'il faut choisir, je préfère perdre ma bague plutôt que Himemiya. De toute façon, Himemiya n'est pas le genre de fille qui conviendrait à Miki. Ce qu'il lui faudrait, à Miki, c'est une fille énergique, qui le tire de sa rêverie, qui le fasse rire, une fille comme... Wakaba ! Ma découverte me fait glisser et manque de me faire tomber. Mais oui, c'est ça ! Je vais m'arranger pour caser Miki et Wakaba ensemble ! Tous les deux se complètent bien, ce sera un très beau couple ! Je pousse un long soupir. J'ai fini par trouver. Maintenant, il va falloir que je me débrouille pour les mettre ensemble. Wakaba était amoureuse de Saionji à une époque, mais il s'est conduit en vrai salaud avec elle, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème de ce côté-là. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que Miki tombe amoureux de Wakaba. Pour cela. euh. qu'est-ce que Miki apprécie chez une fille ? .voyons voir..le piano ! Une lumière s'éclaire dans mon esprit. Utena, ma vieille, tu es géniale ! Je vais apprendre un morceau de piano à Wakaba, puis je vais m'arranger pour que Miki la trouve en train de jouer. Le reste se fera tout seul.  
  
Je sors de la douche, me sèche, m'habille et me coiffe. Une idée traverse mon esprit. Il y a un seul défaut dans mon plan. Je ne sais pas jouer du piano. Mais la réponse me vient presque aussitôt. Himemiya sait jouer, elle ! Je vais lui demander d'apprendre à Wakaba ! Et c'est si agréable d'apprendre avec Himemiya qu'elle fera rapidement des progrès ! Je sors du vestiaire et cours présenter mon plan à Himemiya. « C'est formidable, Utena-sama, ! Qu'elle morceau voulez-vous que je lui apprenne ? » Je réfléchis un instant et l'évidence me saute aux yeux : « Jardin d'été » ! Il faut que Wakaba apprenne « Jardin d'été » ! C'est de loin le morceau préféré de Miki, une fille jouant ce morceau a toutes les chances de prendre ainsi son c?ur ! « Apprend-lui « Jardin d'été », Himemiya ! -- Bien, Utena-sama. »  
  
« Utenaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Voilà Wakaba. « Eh bien tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé sous la douche. -- Wakaba. -- Oh c'était un match formidable ! -- Wakaba. -- Tu es géniaaaaale Utena ! -- Wakaba. -- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! -- WAKABA !!! » Wakaba se tait immédiatement, et me regarde avec un air de chien battu. « Excuse-moi, Wakaba, mais il faut que je te parle, c'est important. -- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? -- Eh bien. tu ne voudrais pas apprendre le piano ? -- Le piano ? Pourquoi ? -- Parce que. euh. On aimerait bien monter un orchestre, Himemiya et moi. Ça te dit, de jouer avec nous ? -- Super ! Mais pourquoi le piano ? Himemiya en joue déjà, je pourrais faire autre chose. --Non ! --Ben.pourquoi ? -- Parce que. euh. parce que Himemiya sait aussi jouer du violon. Et ce serait plus facile pour toi d'apprendre le piano plutôt que le violon. -- Je vous apprendrais, Wakaba-san. C'est très facile, vous verrez ! » Cette chère Himemiya ! Elle me tire d'un mauvais pas. Je n'ai jamais su bien mentir... « Très bien, d'accord. On commence tout de suite, Himemiya-sensei ? » Elle prend Himemiya par le bras et l'emmène d'un pas énergique vers la salle de piano. Wakaba n'est pas dupe, je le sens bien. Elle a compris que cette histoire d'orchestre cachait quelque chose... Mais elle a décidé de me faire confiance.  
  
Tout le reste de la journée, Himemiya apprend à Wakaba à maîtriser « Jardin d'été ». J'écoute devant la porte. Wakaba apprend vite, et retient bien. À 19h45, elle qui ne possédait avant aucune notion de piano, sait jouer « Jardin d'été » de manière très satisfaisante. J'entends alors la voix douce Himemiya dire : -- Continuez de vous entraîner, Wakaba-san, je reviens tout de suite. » Himemiya me rejoint dans le couloir. Dans la salle de piano, Wakaba continue d'enchaîner sans relâche la même rengaine. Je regarde ma montre. 19h55. Tous les jours, Miki passe devant cette salle à 20h00 précises. Je prends Himemiya par la main, et l'entraîne derrière une colonne. D'ici, je peux surveiller tout le couloir sans être vue.  
  
Wakaba continue de jouer. Miki arrive, l'air fatigué. Soudain, il s'arrête net, et tend l'oreille, incrédule. Il s'approche de la porte de la salle de piano d'un pas hésitant, ouvre doucement la porte et entre. La musique s'arrête. Je retiens mon souffle. Je n'entends plus aucun bruit. Il ne se passe rien. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais je suis déçue. Tout est à recommencer. Soudain, la musique reprend. Je tends l'oreille. Le morceau est joué à quatre mains. C'est gagné. J'étouffe un cri de joie. J'ai réussi ! Je regarde Himemiya. C'est grâce à elle que j'y suis arrivée. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là, Himemiya ? Je te dois tant de choses. « Allez viens, Himemiya, laissons les seuls. -- Je vais devoir vous laisser seule aussi, Utena-sama. Je vais voir mon frère. » Oh nooooooooooooon !!!!!! Pas encore !!!  
  
Chapitre 4 - Une Rose orange  
  
Je suis réveillée en sursaut par les pleurs de Chu-chu à côté de moi. Il fait encore nuit. J'essaie de le calmer, mais sans résultats. Dormir trois nuits de suite sans sa maîtresse adorée le met dans tous ses états. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je le prends dans mes bras, descend à tâtons l'échelle de mon lit en hauteur et sors dehors sur la pointe des pieds. Sous la lumière des étoiles, Chu-chu se calme un peu. La nuit est belle, chaude, calme, tranquille. Je m'assois sur un banc et pose Chu-chu sur le sol. Il s'éloigne aussitôt, et va se cacher sous un buisson. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Les étudiants dorment à cette heure-là. Je me mets tout d'un coup à sourire en pensant à Miki et Wakaba. Je suis fière d'avoir réussi à les mettre ensemble, ces deux-là. Je me demande ce que va dire Wakaba, lorsque je lui demanderais de me raconter ses progrès au piano. Et Miki, quel va être son comportement ? Mais penser à Miki me fait penser au Conseil de la Rose, et mon sourire s'efface. D'accord, j'ai réussi avec Miki, mais il reste encore quatre Conseillers de la Rose. Quatre personnes dont je dois m'occuper. Et Miki était certainement le plus facile de tous. La nuit me paraît froide tout à coup. Je me lève, et appelle Chu-chu qui revient, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir continuer sa promenade. Lui, au moins, il ne pleure plus.  
  
Je m'approche de l'échelle, bien décidée à remonter me coucher, lorsque mes yeux se posent sur Himemiya, qui dort juste en dessous de moi. Elle a posé ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et défait ses cheveux. Elle dort. Elle a les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle dort sur le côté, le dos au mur, les jambes un peu repliées. Sa main gauche agrippe le drap qui la borde. Sa poitrine se soulève de manière régulière. Je reste là, immobile, à la contempler. Je me rapproche de son lit et m'agenouille, ma tête près de son visage. Himemiya. Chu-chu bondit d'un coup sur le lit, et Himemiya se retourne alors dans son sommeil, me tournant le dos. Je me relève. Il est tard je dois aller me coucher. Je remonte donc dans mon lit, mais je mets plus de deux heures pour réussir enfin à m'endormir, malgré ma fatigue.  
  
Quelqu'un me secoue doucement. Je cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois. Himemiya est penchée sur moi, et tente de me réveiller. « Utena-sama, réveillez-vous, c'est l'heure ! -- Qu. quoi ? -- Il est tard, Utena-sama, levez-vous vite ! » Je jette un coup d'?il sur mon réveil. 07h50. Quoiiiiii !!!!!!!! Mais pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillé plus tôt ????? Je m'habille le plus rapidement possible, passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les coiffer un peu. Je suis sur le point de partir lorsque Himemiya m'arrête : « Juste une chose, Utena-sama ! Je n'irai pas en cours, aujourd'hui, mon frère a pris un jour de congé, et il m'emmène au planétarium. Il m'a donné ceci pour vous. » Himemiya me tend une rose orange. Je la prends, la remercie et me mets à courir.  
  
Évidemment, j'arrive en retard. Je dois supporter la colère du prof pendant cinq minutes, mais finalement, je m'assois à côté de Wakaba. Elle est rayonnante. « Salut, Utena ! -- Salut, Wakaba, ça va ? -- Super ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre les maths ! -- Ah bon. Et tes répétitions, hier, ça c'est bien passé ? -- Oui, ça va. » Elle dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton neutre, mais je devine un sourire qu'elle dissimule. Mais peut-être que c'est moi qui l'imagine. Je me rends compte tout à coup que je tiens encore à la main la rose que m'a donné Himemiya. Une rose orange. Bien. Il faut donc que je m'occupe de Juri, maintenant.  
  
Juri est une fille de troisième année. Elle a dix-sept ans, elle est grande avec une taille et un corps de mannequin, et a des cheveux roux coiffés en boucles anglaises. Je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais je m'entends plutôt bien avec elle. Juri est la capitaine du club d'escrime du lycée. C'est une fille qui paraît forte, aussi bien au niveau du physique que du mental. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait la perturber. Juri porte toujours depuis que je la connais un médaillon autour du coup, et je ne l'ai jamais vu l'enlever. Savoir ce qu'il contient m'aiderait peut-être beaucoup, mais il n'est pas question que je cherche à l'ouvrir, ce serait violer son intimité. Mais alors, comment savoir ? Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, cette fois.  
  
« Au fait, Utena. » Je me tourne vers Wakaba. « . Ça ne te dérangerait pas si je ne mange pas avec toi, ce midi ? -- Euh. non, tu fais ce que tu veux. mais pourquoi ? -- Je vais travailler mon piano. » Wakaba a du mal à contenir sa joie. Je décide de la taquiner un peu : « Quelle bonne idée ! Mais je pourrais venir avec toi ! » Elle a tout à coup l'air catastrophée. « Oh non ! Enfin, je veux dire. Non, je préfère être seule pour m'entraîner. -- Mmh. Tu as un rendez-vous, hein ? » La figure de Wakaba devient toute rouge. « Non. Bien sûr que non.Quelle idée. -- Je vois ça. Tu me le présenteras un jour, d'accord ? » Et je retourne à mes cours. Sacré Wakaba ! Eh bien, je vais manger toute seule, apparemment. Je vais en profiter pour avancer dans « l'affaire Juri ».  
  
La matinée est terminée. Wakaba sort de la salle en courant. La chance me sourit : je croise par hasard Juri dans le couloir. « Juri-sempai ! Où allez-vous comme ça ? -- Je vais manger. Tu es seule ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Je saute sur l'occasion. « Oui, j'en serai ravie ! -- Je t'ai vu jouer, hier. Tu étais remarquable. -- Merci, Juri-sempai. Mais vous êtes en troisième année. Pas trop déçue d'avoir perdu ? -- Oh, tu sais, je ne soutiens aucune équipe en particulier, mais je sais reconnaître le talent. -- Juri-sempai, vous allez me faire rougir. »  
  
Nous nous installons sous un arbre. Et soudain, je prends conscience de l'horrible réalité. Himemiya n'est pas là. Wakaba n'est pas là. Donc je n'ai pas de repas. Zut, zuuuuuuuuuuut !!! Mais comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Demander à Juri de partager son repas avec moi ? Je n'ai pas d'autres choix, mais c'est plutôt gênant. « Juri-sempai. --chuchuchuchu ! » Chu-chu est à côté de moi, en tirant sur ma manche avec ses dents. Sur son dos est accroché un panier-repas. Cette chère Himemiya ! Elle a pensé à tout. Je décroche le panier, et pose Chu-chu entre Juri et moi. « C'est ton animal ? -- Non, c'est le singe de Himemiya. -- Il est mignon ! Je peux le prendre ? » Juri se penche vers Chu-chu, le caresse d'une main hésitante, le prend dans ses mains et les porte à son visage. Chu-chu, ravie de dans d'attention, commence à faire le fou, saute dans tous les sens, secoue sa tête. « Chuchuchu chuchu chu chuchuchu » Et Juri rit, rit... Je ne l'ai jamais vu rire de cette façon, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu rire du tout. Elle rit d'un rire franc, simple, clair.  
  
Puis, son rire se calme et son sourire s'affaisse. Juri repose Chu-chu, et se tait, les yeux dans le vide. Sa main se porte à son médaillon. Elle reste ainsi puis, sans me regarder, le regard vague, elle dit d'une voix sourde : « Moi aussi, j'avais un animal domestique, autrefois. Un petit chat, noir et blanc, que j'avais appelé Shiori. Je l'adorais, je passais mes journées avec lui, nous étions inséparables... Et un jour. un jour j'ai pris le bateau. j'avais quatre ans. Shiori était dans son panier, à l'intérieur, mais j'ai voulu lui montrer la mer, et je l'ai libéré et. et je suis montée sur le pont. Je me suis approchée de la balustrade, mais il y avait du vent. il était effrayé. et il s'est débattu. et il. il. il est tombé. » Juri, redresse la tête. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Elle reste ainsi quelques minutes. Chu-chu s'est blottit dans mes bras, et s'est endormi. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. » Elle tente de me sourire, mais ses yeux sont encore humides. « Juri-sempai, pardonnez-moi, je ne veux pas vous juger, mais ce n'est pas bon de vivre avec des morts. Il faut faire le deuil de Shiori, et continuer à vivre. Ce n'est bon ni pour vous, ni pour la mémoire de Shiori de rester prostrée ainsi. -- Je sais. je sais. Je le sais bien. » Juri se lève tout à coup et s'éloigne vers l'université. Mais un peu plus loin, elle s'arrête, et tourne sa tête vers moi. « Utena. merci. Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Je me sens mieux après t'avoir parlé. Merci. » Et elle s'éloigne droite, fière, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Eh bien, on dirait bien que j'ai réussi à trouver son problème. Et grâce à Chu-chu. Je t'adore, Chu-chu !!!  
  
Quand je rentre, le soir, dans ma chambre, Himemiya n'est toujours pas rentrée. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer au vide et au silence de cette pièce lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas ma chambre, c'est notre chambre, et elle est trop grande, trop vaste, pour moi toute seule. Je me suis habituée à la présence de Himemiya, même discrète, et je me sens aujourd'hui comme abandonnée, trahie. Je me prépare des asperges et une omelette que je partage avec Chu-chu, puis je me couche. Je m'endors presque immédiatement, en me demandant qui sera ma prochaine cible.  
  
Chapitre 5 - Une Rose verte  
  
« Utena-sama ? » Une fois de plus, c'est Himemiya qui me réveille. « Bonjour Himemiya ! -- Bonjour, Utena-sama. » Je descends de mon lit. Mon petit déjeuner est déjà posé sur la table. Himemiya est debout, près de la fenêtre, une rose verte dans ses mains jointes, en me faisant son fameux sourire « made in Himemiya ». Ah ! Tu es si belle quand tu souris, Himemiya ! Elle s'approche de moi, et me remet la rose. « C'est mon frère qui me la donné pour vous ! » Bien. Le prochain sera donc Saionji. « Alors, Himemiya, c'était bien, le planétarium ? -- Oui, c'était très beau. Mon frère m'a nommé plein d'étoiles. Il m'a raconté qu'il aimerait trouver un jour les confins de l'univers. Selon lui, l'univers aurait la forme d'un ?uf. S'il arrive à le prouver, ce serait une véritable révolution ! Il passe tout son temps libre à étudier l'astronomie. -- C'est un vrai passionné de l'espace. -- Oui. » Mais malgré mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ses paroles. Mon regard est fixé sur la rose verte. Saionji.  
  
Saionji est le vice-président du Conseil de la Rose et le capitaine du club de kendo. Il a dix-sept ans, il est grand et musclé, a de longs cheveux verts épais et bouclés. Je ne m'entends pas du tout avec lui, il est violent et brutal. Il a été expulsé deux semaines récemment, pour avoir volontairement cassé le bras à une fille de première année. Il a aussi giflé Himemiya à plusieurs reprises, parce qu'elle refusait de sortir avec lui. J'ai souvent dû intervenir. Mais il se prend pour qui ? De quel droit se permet-il ? Et il va falloir que j'aide ce salaud ? Il est en tout cas, hors de question que je l'installe avec Himemiya ! Je vais devoir chercher une autre solution.  
  
« Utena-sama ? » Himemiya arrête instant de servir du thé et me regarde, timidement. « Oh ! Je te demande pardon, Himemiya, je ne t'ai pas écouté, je réfléchissais à quelque chose. -- Ce n'est pas grave, Utena-sama. » Elle est si compréhensive. Je ne la connais que depuis quelques mois, depuis la rentrée, en fait, mais elle m'est si vite devenue indispensable. Comment ais-je pu vivre, avant de la connaître ? Je finis mon petit déjeuner tranquillement. Pour une fois, je me suis levé tôt. Nous marchons ensuite lentement vers l'université, et arrivons les premières dans la salle de cours. Wakaba arrive juste à l'heure, les joues rouges d'avoir couru. Pauvre Wakaba, la salle de classe de Miki est à l'opposé de la notre.  
  
Une fois encore, je ne suis pas très attentive au cours. Saionji. Je passe plusieurs heures à chercher un indice, quand tout à coup je me rappelle une phrase qu'il m'a dite, il y a longtemps : « Toga m'a toujours précédé dans tous les domaines. ». Mais oui, Saionji est jaloux de Toga ! Je me demande pourquoi. à moins que. Tout à coup, plusieurs petits détails s'assemblent et la situation devient claire. Évidemment ! Saionji est amoureux de Toga ! Je suis soulagée. Je vais à nouveau pouvoir préserver Himemiya. Mais ça ne va pas être facile de les mettre ensemble, ces deux-là. Ils sont aussi fiers l'un que l'autre. Je me rappelle tout à coup la lettre d'amour que Wakaba avait envoyé à Saionji. Et si j'utilisais le même système ? Je pourrais écrire une lettre d'amour à Saionji, signée par Toga ; et une lettre d'amour à Toga, signée par Saionji ! Géniaaaaal ! Je me mets tout de suite au travail.  
  
Toga, Ce que j'ai à te dire ici est assez délicat. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de t'écrire, mais je me lance, c'est le seul moyen de trouver un remède. Je te l'ai longtemps caché, trop longtemps, et je n'en peux plus de devoir dissimuler mes sentiments. Je t'aime, Toga. Cela fait si longtemps que tu m'as pris mon c?ur. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, je me rappelle le contact de tes grandes mains, et la douceur de tes cheveux rouges. J'égrenais les minutes et les mètres qui me séparaient de toi. Je t'aime, Toga ! J'ai essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments, mais le poison est entré trop profondément dans mon c?ur, et n'en sortira plus. Toga, quels que soient tes sentiments, viens ce soir, à 21h00, dans la roseraie. Nous pourrons ainsi discuter de notre avenir ensemble. Resterons- nous amis seulement ? Couperons-nous tous contacts ? Ou bien alors. réaliseras-tu mes rêves ? Mon avenir en serait tellement plus radieux.  
Je t'attendrais,  
Saionji  
  
Je relis la lettre. Pas mal ! Je la recopie en imitant le mieux possible l'écriture de Saionji. Bien. La deuxième lettre, maintenant.  
  
Saionji Ce que j'ai à te dire ici est assez délicat. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de t'écrire, mais je me lance, c'est le seul moyen de trouver un remède. Je te l'ai longtemps caché, trop longtemps, et je n'en peux plus de devoir dissimuler mes sentiments. Je t'aime, Saionji. Cela fait si longtemps que tu m'as pris mon c?ur. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, je me rappelle le contact de tes grandes mains, et la douceur de tes cheveux verts. J'égrenais les minutes et les mètres qui me séparaient de toi. Je t'aime, Saionji ! J'ai essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments, mais le poison est entré trop profondément dans mon c?ur, et n'en sortira plus. Saionji, quels que soient tes sentiments, viens ce soir, à 21h00, dans la roseraie. Nous pourrons ainsi discuter de notre avenir ensemble. Resterons- nous amis seulement ? Couperons-nous tous contacts ? Ou bien alors. réaliseras-tu mes rêves ? Mon avenir en serait tellement plus radieux.  
  
Je t'attendrais,  
Toga  
  
Je la recopie en imitant, cette fois, l'écriture de Toga. C'est bien ! Je plie avec soin les deux lettres. C'est à la chance de jouer maintenant. Pourvu que ça marche !  
  
À la pause de midi, je mets la première lettre dans le casier de Toga, et la seconde dans le casier de Saionji. Je rejoins ensuite Himemiya, sous le plus grand arbre du parc. Wakaba n'est pas là, elle est allée « répéter son piano ». Himemiya s'assoit très près de moi, je sens la chaleur de ses jambes nues contre les miennes. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, et j'ai du mal à avaler le sorbet citron-framboise, pourtant délicieux, qu'elle m'a préparé. Heureusement, Juri marche dans notre direction, et vient s'installer avec nous. Je remarque qu'elle ne porte plus son médaillon. Elle tient dans ses bras un petit chaton blanc, qu'elle caresse tendrement. « Je voulais te présenter Kiseki, Utena. Un chat perdu que j'ai recueilli. » Elle me sourit, et ses yeux ne cachent plus aucune tristesse. Juri a réussi à tourner la page, toute seule. « Je suis heureuse de le connaître, Juri-sempai. » Nous mangeons toutes les trois agréablement. Kiseki est adorable. Puis Juri nous laisse, prend Kiseki dans ses bras et se dirige vers sa salle de classe. Himemiya et moi faisons de même.  
  
Une fois de plus, Wakaba arrive juste à l'heure. J'aperçois Miki, à travers la fenêtre, lui faire un signe d'adieu. Elle sourit, rayonnante. Wakaba paraît drôlement plus mignonne depuis qu'elle a rencontré Miki. Je suis contente de les avoir aider à ce trouver, ces deux-là. J'espère que c'est une histoire qui va durer. Ils ont intérêt à m'inviter à leur mariage ! Pour une fois, je suis attentive au cours. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre 21h00. J'espère que Saionji et Toga seront tous les deux seront là, et qu'ils ne découvriront pas ma supercherie avant de s'être déclarer leur amour ! Pour me faire pardonner des journées précédentes, je lève la main, participe, répond aux questions, suit attentivement le cours. La matinée passe très vite.  
  
« Himemiya, j'ai quelque chose à faire, rentre toute seule, d'accord ? Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure. » Me voilà devant la roseraie. Il est 20h45. Je me cache derrière un arbre et j'attends. Il fait froid et humide. À 20h55, j'aperçois Saionji qui approche. Il regarde autour de lui, puis entre dans la roseraie. 21h00. Mais que fait Toga ? 21h05. Il faut qu'il vienne ! 21h10. Et s'il n'avait pas reçu ma lettre ? 21h15. échouer si près du but. 21h20. Au moment où Saionji sort de la roseraie, j'aperçois la silhouette de Toga s'approcher. Ils entrent tous les deux dans la roseraie. La première partie du plan a fonctionné ! J'aperçois Toga et Saionji en grande discussion. Que se disent- ils ? Un moment, Saionji paraît en colère, et Toga sourit sans rien dire. Puis Saionji se calme. Il s'approche d'un rosier, coupe une rose rouge, et la tend à Toga. Je retiens mon souffle. Toga prend la rose, puis, s'approche lui aussi d'un rosier, coupe une rose verte, et la tend à Saionji. Ça a marché, ça a marché ! Saionji, tends la main pour prendre la rose que lui offre Toga puis la retire brusquement, comme s'il avait été piqué. Toga s'approche alors, prend avec douceur la main de Saionji, et la porte à sa bouche. Et Saionji rougit, gêné. Il est mignon quand il rougit ! Toga relève la tête, Saionji pose son autre main sur le torse de Toga. Ils sont très près l'un de l'autre, et. Oui ! Ils s'embrassent ! Bon, ben je vais rentrer, moi, hein. je vais les laisser seuls.  
  
Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de la chambre, Himemiya n'est pas là. Elle a laissé un message sur la table.  
  
Désolée, Utena-sama, mais je vais voir mon frère ce soir.  
Himemiya  
  
Oh non ! Noooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 6 - Une Rose jaune  
  
C'est le réveil qui me réveille. « Bonjour, Utena-sama. -- Bonjour Himemiya ! » Je descends de mon lit en baillant. Il est si tôt ! J'aurai encore besoin de dormir, moi ! Mais Himemiya me sourit. Aaaaah ! Pour un sourire de Himemiya, je me lèverais à n'importe quelle heure ! « Vous avez bien dormi, Utena-sama ? -- Très bien ! Mais dis-moi, Himemiya. -- Oui, Utena-sama ? -- Pourquoi passes-tu toutes tes soirées avec ton frère, en ce moment ? -- Eh bien. C'est lui qui a besoin de moi. Kanae-san, sa fiancée, est allée rendre visite à sa famille à Kyôto, cette semaine, et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider et l'assister dans ses recherches. -- Oh. -- Cela vous gêne-t-il, Utena-sama ? Je peux rester avec vous, si vous le voulez ! -- Non, non. Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'était juste pour savoir, par simple curiosité. mais. quand est-ce que Kanae revient ? --Après-demain. » Ah..zut.. Encore deux soirées à passer toute seule, alors.  
  
« Mon frère m'a d'ailleurs donné ceci pour vous, Utena-sama. » Elle me tend une rose jaune. Je la prends en tremblant, et la regarde d'un air effaré. Nanami. Nanami ! Il va falloir que je m'occupe de cette pétasse de Nanami ! Mais cette fille est absolument odieuse ! Elle ne mérite absolument pas l'aide de quelqu'un, qui que ce soit ! Ce n'est qu'une. qu'une. qu'une sale petite peste ! Pourquoi ne règle-t-elle donc pas ses problèmes seule ? « Ça ne va pas, Utena-sama ? -- Si. si. » Je finis de boire mon thé à petites gorgées, puis repose la tasse sur la table en poussant un long soupir résigné. Quelle poisse ! Nanami.  
  
Nanami est le membre du Conseil de la Rose que j'apprécie le moins. C'est d'ailleurs la lycéenne que j'apprécie le moins. Elle a quinze ans, et a de longs cheveux blonds épais tirés en arrière. Je ne la supporte pas, elle est hypocrite, orgueilleuse, menteuse, méprisante, paranoïaque, arrogante et mégalomane. C'est la petite s?ur de Toga, mais elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Son frère est en fait la seule et unique personne que Nanami respecte et admire ; et elle tente d'humilier toutes les personnes qui l'approche. Elle est infecte, odieuse, ignoble. Elle passe toutes ses journées à critiquer tous les autres élèves, à monter d'horribles projets pour les ridiculiser, ou bien à se pâmer devant son frère. Elle est toujours suivie par Keiko, Aiko et Yûko, trois filles qui la vénèrent et qui l'aident dans ses mauvais coups.  
  
Je passe toute ma matinée à chercher le problème, la faille de Nanami. Mais elle en a plein, des problèmes ! Elle est pas normale, cette fille ! Et comment pourrais-je savoir ce qui la préoccupe alors que je l'évite le plus possible ? Devant moi, Wakaba dessine des c?urs sur son cahier. À ma gauche, Himemiya fredonne doucement une comptine. L'ambiance est studieuse, quoi. Bon, bref, Qu'est-ce que je fais moi, avec Nanami ? Je peux pas la comprendre, elle est complètement sadique ! Elle prend plaisir à voir souffrir les autres ! Elle devrait s'inscrire dans un club SM, elle pourrait assouvir ses pulsions. Je m'immobilise brusquement. Et si.. non ! .. mais après tout.. pourquoi pas.. et si. et si mon rôle justement, c'était de l'aider à assumer jusqu'au bout ses pulsions sadiques. ? Mais oui.. ça colle.. Mais comment je vais bien pouvoir m'y prendre, moi ? Je n'ai aucun contact dans les milieux SM !  
  
Ce midi encore, Wakaba court vers la salle de piano à peine les cours de la matinée terminés. Je me demande si elle me le présentera un jour, son Miki. Himemiya et moi marchons tranquillement vers notre arbre favori. Nous nous asseyons à l'ombre. Il fait beau, chaud, un petit vent frais caresse mon visage. Himemiya s'assoit, sourit, et me tend mon repas. Je prends le panier de ses mains, et soulève le couvercle. Mmmmmh !!! Ça doit être bon ! Comme d'habitude, Himemiya m'a préparé un repas merveilleux. Des boulettes de riz dans une feuilles d'algues ! Je me régale. Himemiya sort son propre repas et mange, elle aussi, et me regarde en souriant de son sourire inimitable. « Pourquoi aimez-vous toujours autant mes repas, Utena-sama ? » Je m'arrête de manger, étonnée. « Mais. parce que c'est bon, Himemiya ! --Vraiment ? » Elle me sourit encore. Himemiya. Je t'adore, Himemiya. Tu es tout pour moi. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée ! Merci, Himemiya, pour la douceur et la joie que tu m'as apportées.  
  
Après avoir manger, je laisse un moment Himemiya s'amuser avec Chu- chu sur le grand arbre, et je cours acheter un fouet et des menottes. Je présente le tout dans un bel écrin bleu roi tapissé de velours rouge, et écris sur le couvercle Sébastien Dior, le nom de la grande marque française. Je dépose la boîte dans le casier de Nanami. Mon plan est génial. Nanami est accro aux marques, et en particulier aux marques de luxe. Si elle reçoit un article venant d'une maison aussi prestigieuse que celle de Sébastien Dior, elle en sera ravie et fière, le montrera à tout le monde, quel que soit l'objet en question. Elle utilisera ce fouet et ces menottes, et dira de tous ceux qui la critiqueront qu'ils ne connaissent rien à la mode.  
  
Je rejoins Himemiya sous l'arbre, qui parle avec Juri tandis que Chu- chu et Kiseki se roulent ensemble dans l'herbe. Nous allons ensuite toutes les deux en cours. En passant devant la roseraie, j'aperçois à l'intérieur Toga et Saionji. Ils ont tous les deux la chemise ouverte et échangent un baiser passionné. Toga est collé contre le mur. Saionji appuie ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Toga, qui caresse les fesses de Saionji. Je détourne le regard. Ils sont allés très vite, ses deux-là. Une fois de plus, Wakaba arrive en retard, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et une pile de partitions sous le bras. Elle entend à peine les remarques du prof, et vient s'asseoir en face de moi. Son bonheur fait plaisir à voir. Elle vit sur un vrai nuage. Je me demande si Miki est dans le même état d'esprit. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis sa rencontre avec Wakaba.  
  
L'après-midi passe lentement. J'essaye de suivre le cours, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Que dira Nanami en découvrant mon « cadeau » ? Que se passera-t-il alors ? Et surtout, si je réussis. qui choisira-t-elle pour satisfaire ses penchants ? À la fin des cours, je me faufile jusqu'aux casiers des premières années. Miki arrive en courant, ouvre son casier, en sort une pile de partitions, ferme son casier et court vers la salle de piano. Son sourire est lumineux, comblé. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux, Wakaba et Miki ! Je suis curieuse de voir comment va évoluer leurs relations. Nanami arrive. J'entends son rire résonner dans le couloir. Nanami a un rire qui n'appartient qu'à elle, un rire indescriptible, inexprimable, inénarrable, un rire. nanamillesque. Elle marche d'un pas ferme, au beau milieu du couloir, obligeant ainsi les élèves allant dans le sens opposé à la contourner. À dix pas derrière elles, Keiko, Aiko et Yûko, côte à côte, la suivent d'un air décidé, fières d'avoir été acceptées par Nanami pour former son escorte.  
  
Nanami s'approche du casier n° 44. Son casier. Elle l'ouvre, étouffe une exclamation de surprise et saisit la boîte entre ses deux mains. Elle soulève précipitamment le couvercle. Ses yeux brillent de plaisir. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Nanami-sama ? demande Keiko. -- Un cadeau d'un admirateur ! » Nanami sort le fouet de la boîte, le caresse contre sa joue gauche, le regarde, le retourne, le tapote contre la porte de son casier. Puis, elle fait brusquement demi-tour, et se dirige à grands pas vers le parc. Keiko, Aiko et Yûko se regardent, prisent au dépourvu, puis courent dans la direction où Nanami a disparu.  
  
Je retourne dans ma chambre. Pour une fois, Himemiya est là, en train de passer l'aspirateur. Chu-chu ronfle sur mon lit. Lorsqu'elle me voit, Himemiya sourit, éteint l'aspirateur et le range dans le placard. « Je vais voir mon frère, Utena-sama. J'ai préparé votre dîner, et je l'ai posé sur l'étagère. À demain, Utena-sama ! Dormez bien. -- À demain, Himemiya. » Une fois de plus, je passe la soirée toute seule. Je mange en silence, puis regarde à la télé une émission de variété, histoire de passer le temps.  
  
Chapitre 7 - Une Rose rouge  
  
« Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg ggggggg !!! » Ah ! Quelle belle mélodie, si tôt le matin ! Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à changer de réveil. Mais Himemiya est là, son sourire, son visage, le petit déjeuner déjà préparé. Ce n'est pas un vrai petit déjeuner de prince, ça ? Comme d'habitude, c'est délicieux. Mais à quelle heure se lève- t-elle donc pour me préparer tout ça ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais, elle n'a jamais voulu me répondre. Nous mangeons gaiement, discutant toutes les deux et riant des pitreries de Chu-chu, qui s'est étalé de la confiture sur tout le corps et se colle partout. Au moment de partir, elle me tend une rose rouge. « J'allais oublier. Mon frère m'a donné ceci pour vous, Utena-sama. » Une rose rouge ? Toga ? Mais je l'ai casé avec Saionji. ça ne suffit pas ? Apparemment non. Je pousse un long soupir. Enfin, si mes calculs sont justes, Toga est le dernier Conseillers de la Rose. Après cela, je ne me mêlerai plus jamais à quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec le Conseil de la Rose. !  
  
Himemiya et moi marchons vers l'Université Otohri. En chemin, je croise Nanami. Elle est habillée d'un justaucorps en latex noir sur lequel elle a placé un bustier en métal argenté qui lui moule la poitrine, d'un pantalon clouté hyper moulant également en latex noir et de longues bottes en cuir noir à talons aiguilles. Elle tient à la main gauche le fouet que je lui ai envoyé, et de la main droite, traîne un Tsuwabuki menotté. Tsuwabuki est un élève de primaire qui admire Nanami. Jusque là, Nanami s'était contentée d'en faire son larbin. Mais là, ses vêtements sont déchirés à plusieurs endroits, et on devine à travers les déchirures une peau rouge, qui a reçu des coups. Ses mains sont menottés par-devant, et il marche, sans aucune résistance, guidé par Nanami qui l'agrippe par les cheveux. Derrière ce couple hors du commun, Keiko, Aiko et Yûko, dans les mêmes habits que Nanami, traînent derrière elles trois garçons de première année, complètement soumis, également par les cheveux. Ouaaaah !!! C'est hard !!! C'est moi qui ai fais ça ??? Euh.est-ce que je dois vraiment en être fière ? De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on les laisse entrer, habillés comme ça.  
  
Nous entrons dans la classe et nous asseyons à nos places habituelles, dans le fond de la classe à droite. Wakaba arrive une fois de plus quelques secondes seulement avant la sonnerie de début de cours. Mais ce n'est pas notre professeur bien-aimé qui entre ensuite dans la salle, mais le proviseur qui vient nous annoncer que Kawato-sensei est absent aujourd'hui. Youpiiiiiiiiii ! On n'a pas cours pendant toute la matinée !!! Wakaba, Himemiya et moi sortons aussitôt de la classe, et allons nous installer dans le parc tout en riant et bavardant. C'est agréable, cette pause inattendue ! Et ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de parler avec Wakaba. Mais je ne parvient pas à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la rose rouge. Toga.  
  
Toga est le président du Conseil de la Rose. Il a dix-sept ans, est grand, musclé mais assez mince. Il a le visage ovale, et de longs cheveux lisses d'un rouge lumineux qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Je l'évite un peu, je n'arrive pas à bien le comprendre, et il m'intimide. Toga est un dragueur authentique, et il y a toujours en permanence trois ou quatre filles autour de lui. Il donne l'impression d'être un garçon très mature, ayant son autonomie propre, et tout à fait capable de gérer ses problèmes seuls. Je ne vois donc vraiment pas ce qui pourrait le troubler au point qu'il ait besoin d'une aide extérieure.  
  
Je me lève brusquement. Je vais profiter de cette pause pour l'espionner, et essayer de trouver sa faiblesse. Je m'excuse auprès de Himemiya et de Wakaba, et je pars en chasse. Toga est, une fois de plus, dans la roseraie, avec Saionji. Il est torse nu, et, debout, caresse une rose. Saionji, lui, est affalé sur le sol, la chemise ouverte, regardant avec concupiscence les fesses fermes de Toga. À mon avis, ils sèchent les cours. Je m'approche doucement, et colle mon oreille contre la serrure. Aucun des deux ne me voit. J'éprouve un mince sentiment de culpabilité, mais après tout, c'est pour la bonne cause, et puis c'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont ensemble.  
  
Je n'entends pas bien ce qu'ils se disent, mais tout à coup, Toga se retourne, et dit, d'une voix claire, forte et distincte : « Pourquoi veux-tu donc que j'arrête ? Ces filles m'amusent. Laisse moi jouer avec elles. Cela n'altère en rien mes sentiments pour toi ! -- Toga, je ne veux pas te partager avec ses petites dindes. Arrête ! Je te veux pour moi seul ! -- Pour toi seul ? Mais je ne suis rien qu'à toi ! Je te l'ai dis, ce sont elles qui me chauffent. » Toga se rapproche de Saionji, s'agenouille, et lui redresse la tête. Il murmure quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre. Puis, il caresse tendrement le torse de Saionji. Je préfère m'éloigner. Alors comme ça, Toga est infidèle ? Mais je vais l'aider à se consacrer uniquement à Saionji, moi ! Je vais dégoûter les autres filles de lui, et ils pourront ensuite construire ensemble quelque chose de solide, et être heureux.  
  
Je me mets aussitôt à réfléchir. En fait, l'idéal serait qu'on le surprenne avec Saionji, la rumeur se répandrait très vite, et aucune fille ne l'approcherait plus, si elles savaient toutes que Toga n'est pas libre. Mais comment organiser tout ça. Je suppose que Toga et Saionji vont passer toute la journée dans la roseraie, il faudrait donc que je profite de la pause de midi. Mais personne ne passe jamais par-là. Tout en réfléchissant à la tactique à employer, je rejoins Himemiya, qui m'apprends que Wakaba est partie travailler son piano. Je regarde ma montre. C'est vrai, il est bientôt midi.  
  
J'attends que toutes les classes soient sorties, puis entraîne Himemiya au milieu de la cour, où se trouves réunies toutes les groupies de Toga. Puis je lui dis, l'air de rien : « Au fait, tu sais quoi ? Il paraît que Toga est dans la roseraie, et qu'il offrira une rose à la première fille qu'il rencontrera.. On y va ? » L'idée ne tient pas debout, mais ça marche. Une seconde plus tard, une vingtaine de filles se précipitent en courant vers la roseraie. Je les suis à distance. Elles se bousculent pour ouvrir la porte, entrent. puis ressortent bientôt en criant. J'aperçois par la porte ouverte Toga reboutonner précipitamment sa chemise. Les filles se sont toutes dispersées. Dans une heure, tous le monde sera au courant que Toga et Saionji sortent ensemble.  
  
Je rejoins Himemiya, toujours immobile au milieu de la cour. « Désolée de t'avoir fait participer à tout ça, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment faire autrement. -- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider, Utena-sama. » Nous nous installons à nouveau sous l'arbre, et Himemiya me tends mon panier repas. Aujourd'hui, beignets de crevettes au menu. Je mange tout jusqu'à la dernière bouchée. C'est bon, mais c'est bon ! Délicieux. Après m'être bien régalée, je rejoins la salle de cours. Lorsque Wakaba arrive, elle me demande, toute excitée : « Tu es au courant, pour Toga ? » Je secoue la tête, amusée. « Non. Raconte ! -- Eh bien, il sort avec Saionji ! -- Non ! -- Si ! Je te jure, les filles de premières année ne parlent que de ça ! -- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec les filles de première année ? Je croyais que tu devais travailler ton piano ! » Les joues de Wakaba deviennent rouge, et elle baisse la tête. Alors comme ça, la rumeur s'est déjà répandue ?  
  
Pendant toute l'après-midi, des petits mots circulent dans la classe et la plupart des filles discutent à voix basses, penchées sur leurs cahier. Il y en a même une qui pleure, sans faire de bruit, la tête entre ses bras. Elle devait être amoureuse de Toga. Michiko-sensei tente plusieurs fois, sans succès, de ramener l'attention à son cours, mais elle-même a l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Mon plan marche au-delà de toute mes espérances ! Lorsque  
  
l'après-midi se termine, je me promène dans le parc, avec Himemiya. Mais très vite, elle s'éloigne, et pars rejoindre son frère, et je passe encore une fois la soirée toute seule. Je me sens triste, d'humeur morose. Je mange mon dîner en silence, et me couche aussitôt après, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres.  
  
Chapitre 8 - épilogue ?  
  
Je me réveille tôt, le lendemain matin. Mon réveil indique 05h30. Himemiya dort encore. Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds. Je me lave, m'habille, me brosse les cheveux. Ce matin, c'est moi qui vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je sors du placard, le plus silencieusement possible, une poêle et une bouilloire. Je fais chauffer de l'eau, et commence à faire frire deux tranches de bacon. Je commence, dans une autre poêle, à faire cuire deux ?ufs sur le plat. Ah, zut ! Le bacon commence à cramer ! Je déplace la première poêle, baisse le feu sous la bouilloire, verse du riz dans de l'eau chaude, sale les ?ufs, mets une tranche de bacon dans chaque assiette en me brûlant les doigts, verse le thé, égoutte le riz, pose un ?uf sur le plat près de chaque tranche de bacon. Ouf ! Il est 05h50. Je dispose les assiettes sur la table. Himemiya se retourne s'étire et se dresse dans son lit. Elle me remarque immédiatement. Elle regarde la table mise, et ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. « Utena-sama. -- Surprise ! Lève-toi et habille-toi, je m'occupe de tout. » Himemiya se lève. Elle ne porte pas de lunette, ses cheveux, détachés, lui arrivent à la hanche, et elle est habillée d'un pyjamas blanc et bleu. Ça la change ! Mais elle est drôlement mignonne aussi, comme ça. Himemiya s'habille, remonte ses cheveux, mets ses lunettes. La voilà, la Himemiya que je connais ! Elle s'assoit, me sourit, et commence à manger. Je suis contente de la servir, pour une fois. Comme nous avons du temps à perdre, nous ne nous pressons pas, prenons le temps de manger, parlons de tout et de rien. À 07h30, nous partons vers l'Université.  
  
Sur le chemin, je rencontre Wakaba, qui m'attendait. Elle paraît nerveuse. Que se passe-t-il ? Elle marche dans notre direction et me dit, d'une voix mal assurée : « Utena, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. » Miki s'avance de derrière un arbre. « Je voudrais te présenter mon prince, Utena. » Je prends un air étonné. « Alors c'est lui ? Je savais bien que tu me cachais un garçon ! Bonjour Miki ! Tu as bien choisi Wakaba, c'est un garçon charmant. » Les joues de Miki se teintent de rose. « Par contre, Miki, elle te fatigue pas trop ? Si un jour tu en as marre d'elle, viens me voir, d'accord ? Je te dirais comment t'en débarrasser. -- Utenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!! Arrête de dire des bêtises !!!! -- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Utena-sempai. » Le ton de Miki est calme, assuré. « Wakaba-san est une fille adorable. Elle est belle comme le soleil couchant, et gaie comme un ruisseau des montagnes. J'aimerais pouvoir écrire la musique qu'elle dégage. » C'est au tour de Wakaba de rougir furieusement. Mais qu'ils sont donc mignons, tous les deux ! Je leur souris. Nous allons tous les quatre vers notre salle de cours. Miki nous fait un signe de la main et s'éloigne. Himemiya, Wakaba et moi nous asseyons à nos places. Wakaba rougit toujours.  
  
À la pause de midi, je me tourne vers Wakaba. « Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas ton prince charmant à déjeuner avec nous ? -- Oh. Mais je dois travailler mon piano. -- Ah bon ? Tu travaillais vraiment ton piano ??? Je croyais que c'était une excuse pour être seule avec Miki ! -- Bien sûr que non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais, Utena ? -- Bien, autant pour moi. Écoute. Travaille un peu, puis venez manger dehors. Ce n'est pas bon de rester toujours enfermé. -- D'accord. Mais venez ! Venez nous écouter ! »  
  
Nous suivons Wakaba, qui nous amène à la salle de piano. Miki l'attend déjà. Ils s'installent tous les deux sur le tabouret, Wakaba à gauche, Miki à droite. Ils se regardent, se sourient, puis commencent à jouer, ensemble, sans s'être concertés. La musique est belle, douce, complexe et simple à la fois. Miki et Wakaba jouent, en osmose complète l'un avec l'autre, emportés par la mélodie. Ils ne s'occupent plus de nous, ils sont seuls, avec leur musique. Je suis tellement saisie par le bonheur sur leurs visage que je mets un certain temps à m'apercevoir qu'il ne jouent pas « Jardin d'été ». La musique s'affole, puis se calme, et s'arrête. Ils restent là, immobiles, pendant quelques instants, quittant à regrets le petit paradis qu'ils s'était crées. Miki rompt le silence : « C'était « Château d'illusion ». Une musique que nous avons composée ensemble. -- C'est magnifique ! » Himemiya est émerveillée. Elle leur sourit de son plus beau sourire. Ah, pourquoi elle m'a jamais souris comme ça, à moi ?  
  
Nous allons ensuite tous les quatre sous un arbre, pour manger. Himemiya sort deux paniers repas, et m'en tend un. Wakaba sort deux paniers repas, et en tend un à Miki. Bien. Si je comprends bien, elle m'a abandonnée, celle-là. J'ouvre le panier de Himemiya. « Oh non, nooooon !!! Chu-chu !!! » Chu-chu est là, le ventre plein. Comme l'histoire se répète ! Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas le panier de Wakaba, pour le remplacer. « Utena-sempai, partageons mon repas ! » Je me tourne vers Miki. « Non. Wakaba a préparé ce repas pour toi. -- C'était à vous qu'elle le préparait, avant. C'est une manière de me faire pardonner de vous l'avoir volé ! » Je lui souris. Il est si gentil ! Je me penche sur son panier, et prends un rouleau de printemps.  
  
« Eh bien, c'est une vrai réunion, ici ! » Je relève la tête. Juri est là, debout devant nous, portant Kiseki dans ses bras. « Juri-sempai ! Venez vous joindre à nous ! » Juri s'assied à côté de Miki. Kiseki bondit aussitôt sur Chu-chu et ils se roulent ensemble dans l'herbe. Nous finissons de manger, puis retournons à l'université. Nous croisons en chemin Saionji et Akio, enlacés. Ces deux-là ne se cachent plus.  
  
Après les cours, Himemiya et moi rentrons dans notre chambre. Je suis contente, Kanae est revenue, et Himemiya reste ce soir ! Sur la table se trouve un bouquet de rose et une enveloppe blanche, à mon nom, scellé du Sceau de la Rose. J'ouvre l'enveloppe, et déplie la lettre. Elle porte à ses quatre coins le Sceau de la Rose. Sur cette feuille s'étale l'écriture appliquée de Akio.  
  
Ma chère Utena, Tu as apparemment réussi au-delà de toutes espérances la mission que je t'ai confiée, et je t'en félicite vivement. Les Conseillers de la Rose se portent désormais tous à merveille, et ont repris leurs activités, avec plus d'efficacité qu'ils n'en ont jamais eu. Je ne te demanderais plus rien, à présent. Mais n'oublie pas, Utena. Il existe un « sixième membre » au Conseil de la Rose, qui lui aussi a besoin de ton aide. Il désire quelque chose, mais se le cache à lui-même. Saisis ce qu'il désire, vois sa douleur lorsqu'il en est privé plusieurs soirées de suite. C'est une mission facile, très facile... Ne trouves-tu pas que ce « sixième membre » devrait cesser d'être hypocrite envers lui-même et accepter la vérité ? Il doit conquérir ce qu'il veut, plus que tout au monde, et cela sans attendre, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Penses-y, Utena.  
Akio  
Président du Conseil d'Administration  
de l'Université Otohri  
  
Je m'immobilise. Je suis ce « sixième membre ». Je regarde le bouquet qui accompagne la lettre. Une rose bleue, une rose orange, une rose verte, une rose jaune, une rose rouge. Et une rose blanche. Akio a raison. Je ne dois plus me cacher la vérité. Je dois passer à l'action. Je pousse un long soupire, soulagée. Tout devient tellement si simple. « Utena-sama ? Voulez-vous que je mettes ces roses dans un vase ? » Je m'approche d'elle, l'enlace, et lui caresse la joue. « Avant cela, Himemiya-chan, tu vas arrêter de me vouvoyer. -- Mais Utena-sama, je suis votre. -- .fiancée, oui, Himemiya. Justement. » Je lui détache les cheveux, lui caresse le cou, et le dos. Himemiya se laisse faire, immobile. Je rapproche mon visage près, très près du sien. Je sens le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur mes lèvres. « Dis-moi, Himemiya-chan, tu restes ici ce soir ? -- Oui. -- Tant mieux. » 


End file.
